


Cold

by orphan_account



Series: Feel the Heat [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Illness, M/M, Mentions of Prison, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of crime, loss of temper, poor coping skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should be in bed,” Trowa said softly, though his body didn’t relax, and his grip on the knife was still firm. Quatre didn’t lower his weapon either, keeping the loaded gun locked on his best friend.</p><p>“I would be, if I could just get a few days to actually rest. But you can’t control yourself for that long, can you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

It started with a cough.

Duo had stiffened, his muscles tensing at the sound of the wet hacks, followed by a shuddering gasp for air. Trowa leaned over, placing a hand on Quatre’s shoulder. Duo strode from the room, not glancing back once. Trowa hadn’t thought much of it until the next morning, where Duo didn’t show up for breakfast.

This was what alerted Trowa to the fact that something was wrong. Duo _never_ skipped a meal unless he was physically incapable of attending. Whether it be on an assignment, trailing a target, or bedridden, Duo would show up at every meal with an empty stomach and ravenous hunger. A cursory scan of the cabin did not reveal where their stealth expert had holed himself away at, and refocused his attention to Quatre for the time being, who was looking worse today.

Quatre’s cough grew worse, being accompanied by congestion and a slight fever. A brief doctor exam - Trowa having learned enough basic field training as part of his stint with the Mercenaries, revealed that Quatre had congestion in his lungs as well. With that, Trowa hauled him off to bed, manhandling him into bed under the covers and pressing a tablet into his hands.

“I’m fine, Trowa.”

“You will be if you stay.”

“I have work to do!”

“That’s what the tablet is for.”

“Trowa!”

“Quatre. Rest, heal, and then get back to work. Duo and I can… _entertain_ ourselves for a few days without your presence.”

“Where is he, anyway? I haven’t seen him since dinner last night.”

“That’s not your concern. Rest.”

After another few minutes, where Quatre tried to wheedle his way out of Trowa’s demands, he finally relented, tapping the button on the side that would light up the screen and allow him to use the portable information system.

Trowa left to go find their third housemate, who had seen fit to vanish. When Duo was stressed, he would hide away, but never for this long. He was normally back by meal time, if only to eat said meal before hiding away again. Trowa knew of three of the ‘nests’ he had, where food and basic supplies were stashed away in case he ever needed them. Those three were empty.

So Trowa had to start from scratch, a strong flashlight between the beams of the foundation revealing only a dead raccoon corpse and an alarming amount of rotting foliage.

The first floor didn’t have many places where one could hide an intact body, dead or alive. The second floor, however, had more leeway.

It was where three of the ‘nests’ were at, but he was sure there were more. Duo was nothing if creative, and his small, lithe stature made some impossibilities a reality. He could fold himself for a good length of time, which was why he had made a rather deadly opponent when it came to assassination techniques. Moving around without making a sound, without a shadow of his presence, made it hard to _keep_ a track of him, as he could move to a place that had already been checked.

Hide and Seek with Duo - intentional or not - was always a pain in the ass.

It was a small current of air that lead Trowa to finding the small opening. It was a small square of wall, cut out for electricians and maintenance workers to access the wires and tubes that powered the house, but it had recently been moved, and not just once. Sliding it off, he could see how Duo had pushed his way inside, and looking up he could see something he didn’t think was possible.

There was an attic.

He doubted it was an attic in the traditional sense; really only being the gap between the roof and the ceiling. But it was enough room for Duo to work with.

Luckily, Trowa was also good at maneuvering in tight spaces.

He pulled himself into the hole, using only his hands to pull his weight up. His feet helped keep him up as he moved his hands higher, steadily crawling the length of wall before he latched onto the short lip that would allow him to reach the small crawl space in the roof. He didn’t pull himself up right away, however, instead giving three sharp raps against the wooden wall. It echoed into the expanse above him, and he waited for almost five minutes before he heard two soft knocks back, the returning signal that told him he had been successful.

“Go away, Barton,” Duo muttered as Trowa pulled himself up. While the knock had let Duo know he was there, the returning knock had not been an invitation. It merely had acknowledged that Trowa would not have his head blown off if he stuck it in range of Duo’s gun.

“You skipped breakfast,” Trowa said blandly, scooting across the wooden planks until he was lying parallel to Duo’s stretched out form. He was lying on a blanket, his arms serving as a pillow, and a single torch resting next to his head to provide a small amount of light. He could see the glimmer of a foil wrapper, showing that Duo had not gone without eating entirely.

Duo was frequently putting food into his stomach, but he still managed to look underfed no matter how much he ate. Sally had said that Duo’s metabolism wasted nothing put into his body, and the more he consumed the more energy he had to use. It was the source behind his constant hyperactivity , as years of starvation and malnutrition in his most crucial years had forced his body to not retain anything he kept, instead converting it to use instantly to prevent death. Small, consistent meals throughout the day kept him from starvation, but nothing would fix the damage already done.

“Whad’ya wan’, Tro?” Duo finally asks, rolling onto his side to look at the taller boy. Trowa was stretched out, eyes closed, and the picture of calm. If Duo hadn’t been living with Trowa for months now, he would have assumed the lanky teen was asleep. But he was used to the sleeping habits of his housemates, and he knew that Trowa never fell asleep until an hour after his first attempt. It was a consistent pattern of insomnia and restlessness that Duo understood.

“You missed breakfast.”

“What are you, my mother?”

“I didn’t want Quatre to worry any more than he had to.”

There. Trowa saw Duo’s body tense, his lips tighten and his eyes darken. He rolled away from Trowa, looking to the other wall so that his face was hidden.

So it had to do with Quatre.

“He’ll be well within a few days, no more than a week. Whatever problem you’re having with him, get it resolved before then. I don’t want him to carry any more stress than he needs to while he recovers.”

“It always starts with a cough,” Duo said quietly. “Normal, small, nothing to be concerned about. But then you’ll notice other things. They start to sweat. Can’t keep food down. They feel weak, shaky, and soon they lose the ability to grip and hold things with their hands. Their skin becomes discoloured, blotching with purples and greys, until it starts to fall off, leaving bloody patches that quickly die as well. No one lives from this, Tro. No one. I can’t… I can’t watch that again. Don’t make me.”

“He doesn’t have a plague. He just overextended himself and caught a summer cold. With bed rest he will be fine.”

“No he won’t, Trowa!”

Trowa leaned up, throwing his body to drape over the shaking boy. With a knee planted on each side of his legs, and his elbows holding him elevated next to Duo’s shoulders, he looked down into the pale face of the terrified teen.

“He’s going to be okay. Do you think I’d merely put him on bed rest if it was anything more serious? I’d have his ass hauled back to Sanq and get him the best treatment possible.”

“I’m scared,” Duo whispered, and Trowa didn’t doubt it.

“Just trust me.”

“I do.”

* * *

 

Duo showed him the easier way to get out of the attic space. It wouldn’t let him back in - well, Trowa was sure he could manage, having a height advantage over Duo - but it was easier than trying to slide back down the wall and out the small maintenance hatch.

Quatre glanced up as Trowa stepped in to check on him, a cup of soup in one hand and a packet of crackers in the other.

“Did you find Duo?”

“How did you know he was missing?”

“You were distracted all morning, Trowa. I’m sick, not stupid.”

“He will be fine.”

“I feel so useless lying here,” Quatre muttered, setting his tablet on the night stand and accepting the cup from Trowa. “I’m supposed to be here to help you two, not the other way around.”

“I’m sure society will be safe in the few days it will take to recover. Then you can go back to being our obedience trainer.”

“I’m not— They were just worried. You two haven’t been adapting well.”

“I’m a mercenary, Quatre. It doesn’t matter how the world decides to be, that will never change.”

“An’ I’m only good for shootin’ people and stealin’ shit. Ain’t got me any other skills,” Duo added, stepping into the room. “Kitty cat caught a cold?”

“I’ll be up and about in no time,” Quatre said cheerfully, and Duo’s body relaxed a little.

“You ain’t gonna go droppin’ dead on me, are ya? ‘Cause that requires a two-week notice ‘fore you’re allowed t’do that.”

Quatre eyes roamed the tense lines of Duo’s face, before giving a soft, understanding smile.

“I was vaccinated in 186.”

Duo took a sharp breath, before giving a curt nod and turning suddenly to flee the room.

* * *

 

“Wufei and Heero will be here by noon,” Trowa told the other two, pulling off his sweat-soaked shirt and tossing it in the hamper. “They informed me that they will be bringing lunch and dinner with them, so we won’t need to cook again today.”

He pulled off his jeans, also quite damp from sweat, and that quickly found its way into the hamper as well. Quatre was sitting upright in bed, tablet in hand, while Duo was curled up with a handheld game console at his feet. They both nodded absently at his words, and it was Duo who finally looked up to see a mostly naked Trowa.

“I don’t think Quatre’s recovered enough for that,” Duo teased, and Trowa shot him a look as he pulled off his briefs, joining the rest of the dirty clothes. Duo raised an eyebrow.

“Not sure what you’re doing buddy…”

“I am not touching those again,” was all Trowa said as he peeled off his socks. Quatre didn’t even look up from the screen.

“There are clean towels in the dryer.”

Trowa nodded, having already grabbed one and tossed it in the bathroom.

“What were you doing this morning anyway?” Duo asked, and Quatre was the one who answered.

“He got the idea stuck in his head to go clean out under the house. So, why not?”

“…that’s fucking gross man. Really?”

“I found a raccoon.”

“Was it alive?”

“No.”

“….fucking sick, man.”

Trowa smirked lightly, finally shedding the last of the filth-stained clothing. He strode towards the bathroom then, Duo’s eyes never leaving his ass.

* * *

 

“There’s a decaying animal on your front porch,” Wufei said, pushing open the door to the bedroom. Heero trailed in silently after him, a couple bags of takeaway in each hand. Duo sat up, closing the lid to his game.

“It’s a raccoon.”

“It’s mostly bones and some fur, how the hell can you tell?” Wufei asked, and Duo shrugged.

“Trowa said it’s a raccoon. You’d have to ask him.”

“Where is he?”

“Uh… good question.”

“He’s behind the house, or under it again. Or possibly on top of it. Depends what he felt like doing after.” Quatre replied absently, tapping a few times on his screen before setting it to the side, giving the two newcomers a brilliant smile. Duo frowned, before his eyes widened with a terrifying revelation.

“…Shit. I think he’s _in_ the house. He found the maintenance hatch when he went looking for me.”

“…Trowa’s inside the house. As in…”

“The walls, the attic space, somewhere. He’s usually messing with something or another. It’s fucking boring as shit out here.”

“You let him find out how to get into the house. Really, Duo. I thought I told you to hide that,” Quatre said, appalled. “If we end up spending a week without power again because Trowa decides to—”

“We have satellite television now,” Trowa said blandly, entering the now-cramped bedroom. He had dust on his clothes, some smudges of darker stains that smelled a little weird, but the satisfied look in his eyes were what scared the others. “Our neighbours are so kind as to share with us.”

“That’s illegal, Trowa,” Quatre sighed, but the other boy shrugged.

“I was bored.”

“Let’s just eat,” Wufei sighed, running a hand over his face.

The food was dished out, Duo sitting up to allow room for the others to sit with him on the bed as well. Trowa leaned against the wall with his plate, having no desire to get the covers dirty with the dirt and grime on his clothing. They didn’t talk much as they were eating, but as the plates emptied, Trowa collected them along with the garbage to take back to the kitchen. Wufei trailed after him, a look in his eye promising Trowa that he wasn’t going to like what was to be said.

“Is it easier out here?” he asked, leaning against the counter as Trowa turned on the water, placing the dirty plates next to the sink. The trash was placed in the bin, the top of the trash bag tied shortly after so that he could carry it out easier.

“You do know we only want to help. Duo would have gone to prison. You _were_ in prison when we found you. This was the only way to help.”

“I’m not your responsibility.”

“You’re my friend, Trowa. If you want me to get sentimental, you’re my brother. I’m going to do my best by you even if you don’t want it. That’s what family does.”

Trowa didn’t respond to that, instead he concentrated on getting the plates and utensils clean. It was easier to hide the tremor in his hands that way.

* * *

 

“What the fuck, man?”

That was the only warning the other three in Quatre’s room had before the sound of shattering glass sounded, followed by another shout from Duo.

“That’s it,” Quatre snarled, throwing off the blanket and getting to his feet. He wavered for a moment, the momentum making his head spin, but the sound of clattering metal had him moving towards the kitchen. He drew out a handgun, and the moment he turned into the doorway, he aimed it at the back wall and shot.

The ringing gunshot did its intended purpose. Duo was ducked behind the table, while Trowa was next to the open cupboard, a large kitchen knife held in his hand.

“One day. _One_ fucking day. That’s all I needed. Duo, get the fuck out of the room.”

“But—”

“Out. _Now._ ”

Quatre kept the barrel of the gun pointed at Trowa as Duo scampered around the edges of the room, bolting down the hallway as soon as he was out of range of Trowa. He could feel Heero hovering near him, but it was easier to block out so that he could give his attention to the armed mercenary in the midst of the chaos.

“You should be in bed,” Trowa said softly, though his body didn’t relax, and his grip on the knife was still firm. Quatre didn’t lower his weapon either, keeping the loaded gun locked on his best friend.

“I would be, if I could just get a few days to actually rest. But you can’t control yourself for that long, can you?”

“It’s not your problem.”

“You are my problem, Trowa! You and Duo! I’m happy to have you as my problem,” Quatre was shouting now, though his hand never wavered, the gun never lowering from its place. “I want to help you, Trowa, both of you. Will you fucking let me do that?”

Trowa lowers the knife, his hand shaking. As it clatters to the table, Quatre flicks the safety on, passing it back to Wufei before rushing forward and pulling Trowa into a hug. He can hear a steady stream of mumbling, the words barely understandable.

“—He touched the glass, and I _just cleaned it_ , he make it _dirty_ again and I lost it—” he babbled, and Quatre ran his hand through his hair, humming softly.

“I know, Trowa, I’m sorry. It’s going to be okay. It _will_ get better, okay? It will get better.”

-break-

Surprisingly, Duo did not vanish into the woodwork again, but instead buried himself in a pile of blankets in the corner of the bedroom. Trowa entered, rapping a couple times on the door to let Duo know he wasn’t alone.

“Go away, Tro’.”

Trowa ignored him, instead getting to his knees and crawling to the bundle of blankets. He pulled up one edge, revealing a dark glower.

“I said go away.”

Trowa lifted up the edge higher, sliding under it and twisting around quickly. He was now pressed up against the back of Duo, his nose nuzzling the back of Duo’s head and his arm draping over his waist.

“Why do you never listen to me?” Duo asked, but he was ignored, instead Trowa leaning down to press a soft kiss to the back of Duo’s neck before pulling him flush against his chest.

“Dick,” Duo muttered, but didn’t try to pull away.

They stayed there, wrapped up in blankets and a tentative serenity until Heero hunted them down for dinner.

A dinner that was completely tailored to Trowa.

“Since lunch was about Duo’s favourites-”

_’Explains the takeaway,’_ Trowa thought, understanding the theme going on.

“-dinner will be about Trowa’s favourites. Breakfast will be about Quatre, then we’ll be leaving before lunch.”

Dinner was a variety of light dishes; pasta, vegetables, cheese, and fruit. There was no meat or bread, and it didn’t make a mess. No crumbs or splatters to clean up made Trowa feel calmer and quite pleased.

“Whose idea was it for the ‘themed’ meals?” Quatre asked, and Wufei gestured at Heero with his fork. Heero shrugged lightly, taking another bite of his pasta.

“Thank you, Heero, for your consideration.”

“All three of you are here against your will. It’s a distasteful situation for all of us, even if it is the best solution.”

“Well, I cannot wait to see what you planned for breakfast,” Quatre said lightly, letting the heavier manner of their pseudo-prison slide away. But neither Trowa nor Duo could raise their eyes from their plates.

* * *

 

“Do you think we’ll end up being hidden away forever?” Duo asked, his head resting on Trowa’s bare shoulder. It moved under his face as Trowa shrugged a response, his attention focused on running the brush through Duo’s long hair. They were sitting chest to chest, Duo’s arms loosely wrapped around Trowa’s waist, with his chin resting on the taller boy’s shoulder. It was soothing, the repetitive motion of the brush against his scalp, gently pulling as it smoothed through the strands again and again.

“I mean, I like not havin’ to deal with people, or wonderin’ where I’m gonna live, or what I’m gonna do for a livin’, yanno, but… I want t’be able t’go out an’ do somethin’, go grab some take-out, shit like that. I jus’… wanna be normal.”

“You won’t stay here long,” Trowa assured. “Wufei mentioned that they’re making arrangements to have you move in with him and Heero, where you’ll be on a probationary period before being released from the system entirely if it goes well.”

“An’ you?”

Trowa didn’t answer, which said everything that Duo needed to know. There were no arrangements being made, because Trowa wasn’t leaving any time soon.

* * *

 

“You’re fucking kidding.”

“No, Maxwell, I wouldn’t make light of this. The plans have—”

“Did you ever fuckin’ ask if I wanted t’leave?”

“I wasn’t aware that you would desire anything different.”

“Well I do. I want Trowa to come too.”

The silence was thick, Duo’s demand throwing everyone else off. But before Wufei can refuse the offer, Trowa does.

“No, Duo.”

“Why the fuck not? It ain’t fair, Tro’.”

“It’s not an option. You will go with them, and you will deal with it. You’ll listen to what they ask, jump through the hoops, so you can walk down the street and grab food for yourself. You can be normal, Duo. Don’t pass it up for some twisted, misplaced sense of loyalty.”

Duo stared at him, hurt shimmering in his unusually purple eyes. Trowa pushes off the wall, stepping forward to brush Duo’s bangs aside.

“Go pack your things.”


	2. Part 2

It was eight months later that Duo stood in his own house, a few boxes of junk he collected while living with Wufei and Heero stacked in the middle of the empty room. He had money to get furniture and food, and a wallet with a card that would have credits added each month. It was a strange thing, Duo thought, to have credits given to him for being a, how did they word it ‘Victim of Warfare’. He wasn’t expected to find work, or to gain in education - though he was assured those were possible options if he wanted - because he had been a child soldier, used and abused by adults to kill thousands. Now he was given handouts by the same people he had been fighting against in the war.

His rent was covered by the same program. It was how Wufei and Heero afforded their two bedroom house across town, near the police station where Wufei worked full time.

Quatre was still out in the middle of nowhere, Trowa still held prisoner by him.

He spent the first night in his new home curled up in a ball on the living room floor staring at the wall.

It was lonely, living by himself.

* * *

 

It took another three months before Duo got the courage to drive back out to see Quatre and Trowa. He didn’t tell Wufei or Heero he was going - they didn’t have to know every little thing anymore - and he had to stop a few times to find out where the hell he ended up. It was close to sunset when he saw the familiar two-story house, let back behind a battalion of tall trees and sprawling grassland.

He turned off the engine, leaning his head against the steering wheel, and wondering if he should have called to let them know he was coming.

He wondered if he still had time to leave.

“Duo?”

He jerked his head up, catching sight of a blond who could only be Quatre.

“Hey, er, surprise?”

“It’s so good to see you! I didn’t know you were coming!” It didn’t come out like an accusation, the man genuinely sounded happy to see him.

“I wasn’t sure I’d actually come,” Duo admitted, opening the door to the car and stepping out. It was not even two seconds before Quatre was engulfing him in a tight hug.

“Come on in, are you hungry?”

“Uh…”

“I was about to eat dinner,” he continued, pulling Duo along behind him. He didn’t put up any resistance, though he couldn’t help but ask.

“Is Trowa eating?”

“I haven’t seen him in a couple days,” Quatre answered, pulling open the door. “He does that sometimes though, just vanishes and then reappears. He’s assured me he’s not leaving the house, so as long as he comes back to check up with me I don’t press it.”

“I’m amazed you let him get away with it,” Duo muttered, and Quatre gave a small, defeated smile.

“He’s not doing well, Duo. If this helps, I’m willing to try it.”

Duo felt his chest constrict, his eyes falling closed as he remembered how Trowa told him to pack his things, to leave him here and go live his own life.

He still regretted leaving him here alone. Would Trowa be doing better if he hadn’t left?

“How long are you here for?” Quatre asked, pulling out another plate and glass from the cabinet. Duo pulled open the silverware drawer, glancing at the table for a hint of what he was supposed to be using. It didn’t take long for both of them to dish up, and by the time he finished eating he had an answer for him.

“However long it takes to convince you to let Trowa come home with me.”

Quatre was silent, staring into the glass as if it could have a reasonable answer for Duo.

“You said it yourself, Kitty cat. He’s not doing better. What good is keeping him here, away from everything that’s _real_ , going to do for him now? You have a life too, Q’, let someone else take the load for once.”

“He’s safe out here, Duo.”

“You mean that everyone else is safe from Trowa,” Duo corrected. “Out here he’s only going to lose his mind.”

“You do know it’s not up to me?”

“Then get on the vid and start convincing whoever the fuck _will_ allow it.”

Quatre frowned, but Duo stood up from the table, collecting their plates and putting them in the sink. He walked out of the kitchen, and didn’t respond to Quatre’s questioning call.

Duo had a feeling he knew exactly where Trowa was.

* * *

 

He wasn’t certain if he had been right at first, the small maintenance door showing very little use and the amount of dust showing it hadn’t been disturbed in months. But he shimmied his way up the wall, the familiar path easy to navigate his tiny frame through. He paused up near the top ledge, raising his hand to knock twice.

He was answered with three knocks.

“Hey,” Duo greeted, sliding up over the lip and into the fake attic space. Trowa was sprawled on his back, his arms stretched out to each side and his gaze fixed on the ceiling, though it didn’t seem like he was staring at it. He didn’t respond, though that didn’t stop Duo from shuffling forward to rest his head on Trowa’s shoulder, nor did it stop him from draping an arm over his chest, holding him.

“I missed you,” Duo said, but Trowa still didn’t acknowledge him.

Quatre was correct, Trowa _had_ gotten worse.

Trowa had altered the attic space a little, removing some boards and adding in a few extra slats to make some storage space. There was light up here now as well, a small fixture embedded to the wall with a simple chain dangling below it, but it provided plenty of light and eliminated the need to carry a flashlight up. There was also a latch and cord attached to the opening in the floor (which Duo only ever used to leave the attic space). It appeared to be the way that Trowa came up, as the hatch Duo used hadn’t been so well taken care of.

It was clear that Trowa spent a lot of time up here, the modifications only reflecting some of it. The floor had been smoothed down - something Duo hadn’t cared enough to do while he occupied this space - and a blanket, pillow, and water was stacked neatly along the side wall. There was even an outlet installed - that had most _definitely_ not been there before - with a clock and music player attached.

“Hey,” Duo said, climbing over Trowa and laying down on his chest. He was still being ignored, but Duo pretended not to notice and started running his hand through Trowa’s fringe, holding up the strands so he could look down into those mossy green eyes. “I missed you.”

“You said that,” Trowa finally replied, though his words held no annoyance or amusement. It was bland, spoken without a care. Duo chuckled softly.

“I wasn’t sure you were listenin’. I missed you.”

“You said that.”

“I’ll keep saying it. I. Missed. You.”

“Why are you here?” Trowa asked, a spark of emotion flitting through his eyes. While his tone didn’t change, Duo could feel a sense of anger in his words.

“Haven’t you heard? I missed you.”

“You said that.”

“I know.”

Trowa stared up at him, and Duo stared back, a small smile blooming across his own face. He could see different emotions flickering in Trowa’s eyes, his face contorting slightly as he processed whatever thoughts were running through his mind. It was a few moments later that Trowa reached up and grabbed Duo, pulling him down into a tight hug and buried his face in his neck, taking a shuddering breath.

“I missed you, too,” Trowa breathed, his voice soft and raspy. Duo stroked his head gently, smoothing the mussed locks.

“I know. That’s why I’m here.”

* * *

 

“So you come up through here too?” Duo asked, sliding the panel open and staring down towards the floor below. Trowa hummed, waiting for Duo to slide out before following, his height advantage working in his favour as he moved the panel back into place, hiding the opening from any casual observer.

“Well, let’s go get some real food in you. I’m starving!”

“You ate when you got here,” Trowa pointed out, and Duo raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? How would you know?”

“Because I could smell Quatre cooking earlier, and I could smell it on your breath.”

“Are you saying my breath smells?” Duo asked in mock outrage, and Trowa leaned down, kissing Duo. Duo paused, and at the insisting tongue rubbing against the seam of his lips, he opened up and let Trowa delve inside, deepening and intensifying the moment. As Trowa pulled away, a string of saliva connected them for a second, before it broke and landed on Duo’s chin.

“I can taste it on you as well,” Trowa added, walking forward as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. That they hadn’t just shared their first kiss in over a year, or that he was leaving Duo behind, hot and flustered.

“Hey, buddy, finish what—”

“Oh! Good timing!” Quatre interrupted, looking up from the kitchen table. He had a vidphone set to his left, his tablet lying in front of him, and an empty mug on his other side. There were a few smudges of something Duo couldn’t discern smeared across parts of his face and hands, and he looked tired. But he offered them a smile, gesturing to the counter.

“Help yourself to something, Duo, and there’s dinner still left in the fridge if you would like some, Trowa.”

Trowa nodded, pulling open the door and grabbing the wrapped plate. He also pulled out a bag of grapes, which he handed to Duo before closing the door, accepting the fork that Duo held out to him.

They worked in tandem to grab themselves dinner, no words needing to be exchanged for bread to be sliced, drinks poured, or food divvied up and heated. It was a comfortable, familiar routine, one that they had performed flawlessly during their time together here in their pseudo-prison. It had Trowa relaxing, which in turn had Duo relaxing as well.

Duo couldn’t help but glance back at Quatre, who was watching them work with a speculative, assessing gaze. He quirked an eyebrow, and Quatre smiled lightly, shaking his head as if to say, ‘ _Don_ _’t worry about it._ ’ A bowl of grapes was offered to Quatre, who refused it politely, and then Duo and Trowa shared their meal together, Duo talking animatedly while Trowa quietly listened.

For the first time in over a year, Duo felt completely relaxed and safe.

* * *

 

“What were you thinking?” Wufei asked sharply over the line, and Duo glared back at him, not giving an inch in his argument.

“I was thinking that I left my friend here to rot, and that I was a fucking idiot for it. I came to bring him home with me, and I don’t plan on leaving here until I do!”

“It’s not as easy as you think it is, Duo! He needs the proper care and supervision, something you—”

“He’s not getting better out here, Chang!” Duo shouted, unable to maintain his temper. “Being shut away and locked up isn’t going to help him! He needs a change of scenery, something to fuckin’ work towards! How long are you going to leave him out here, with only Quatre for company? How is that fair to either of ‘em?!”

“Duo,” Heero cut in, placing a hand over Wufei’s mouth before the obviously angry reply could be spoken. “You are right. It is not right to expect Quatre to give up so much time for Trowa. He has spoken to both of us on this matter already. I also am in agreement with your observation and suggestion. I will bring this up during the meeting and make it known.”

“Thank you,” Duo said sincerely, and Heero gave a sharp nod.

“Quatre sent over a report of his observations of your first evening here. He made a note how in one hour you managed to do what he had failed to do in months. Your presence is a positive influence on Trowa’s behaviour and wellbeing. While I do not believe it will be as simple as we all would like, I believe having Trowa residing in the same residence as you will have a great impact on him.”

“Well, I’m not goin’ home without him. So a decision better be made soon, ‘cause one way or ‘nother, he’s leavin’ with me. Understand?”

“Affirmative,” Heero replied, his hand still covering Wufei’s mouth. “I will contact you when a decision has been reached.”

“Gotcha.”

The call was cut before Wufei was able to protest, and Duo let his head fall to the table, his eyes sliding closed. He just wanted to take Trowa home, why did it have to be such a big deal?

“Why are you doing this?” Trowa asked from the doorway, his eyes hidden by the long fringe of his hair. Duo tilted his head, smiling gently at him.

“Because I care, Tro’. I shouldn’t have left the first time, an’ I’m gonna make it right again.”

“I can’t be fixed. I’m not some machine, or broken toy. I’m not going to change.”

“I don’t expect you to. I expect when we get home, you’re going to freak about the mess I didn’t bother to pick up before driving here. I expect that you’re still going to be anally retentive about me cleaning my hair out of the tub and sink. I expect you try and rewire the entire house so that we’re off the grid and getting the best TV reception in the area. I expect that you’re going to lose your temper and throw shit at me at _least_ once a week, if not more, and I’m going to put up with it because I fuckin’ love you, you shit.”

By this point, Duo had stood and walked over to Trowa his hands resting on each side of Trowa’s face. Trowa himself had backed up to the wall, staring down in a mixture of shock and disbelief, his eyes shining with a thin layer of tears.

“I expect to wake up to see your face each mornin’, and I expect to see it when I go to bed. I expect to have days where you don’t want to look at me, and days where you refuse to let me out of your sight. I expect to have you hunt me down when I get moody and hide away, and I expect you to make me talk to you when I don’t want to. I expect that you’re going to be yourself, and I’m going to be myself. I expect, somehow, we’re going to make this work, and we’re going to be okay in the end. That’s all, Tro’. I don’t expect you to be anything other than what you are.”

Trowa was shaking, his eyes closing and forcing two tears to track their way down his cheeks. Duo reached up, resting a hand on each side of his face, and used his thumbs to halt their progress, smearing the moisture across his face and towards his ears.

“I want you to be happy, Trowa. And being here, cut off from the real world, isn’t going to do that.”

“Which is why he’s going home with you,” Quatre interrupted softly, standing at the end of the hall and watching them with gentle eyes.

Trowa’s eyes shot open, his head turning along with Duo’s to stare at the smiling blond. Quatre held out an empty bag towards the pair.

“Go pack your things.”


End file.
